1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the analysis of batteries, and more particularly to the analysis of a battery charging system and to the analysis of batteries charged by the battery charging system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercial airliners have egress lighting systems powered by batteries, and the batteries are charged by a battery charging system in the airliners. Prior to the present invention, such batteries have been removed from the airliner periodically and analyzed to determine if they are properly charged and are replaced by charged batteries. The battery charging system of an airliner is referred to in the airline industry as a battery housing. In the following description both the term “battery housing” and “aircraft battery charging system” will be used.
The present invention provides a battery analyzer system which analyzes both the charging system of the aircraft on the aircraft and the batteries charged by the system by providing an initial indication of the status of both the battery housing and the batteries by analyzing both the voltage and amperage of the elements analyzed. A load is imposed by the present invention to provide amperage information.